L'Être Neutre
by caro8113
Summary: Il est dit que depuis les temps anciens, un être veille sur l'équilibre du monde. Ni pour le Bien, ni pour le Mal, il devait seulement veiller à ce qu'aucun des deux ne prenne l'ascendant sur l'autre. Personne ne se souvient ni de sa légende, ni de son apparence. Pourtant, il est toujours présent. Aujourd'hui, cet Être doit choisir sa place dans la guerre à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Un frisson parcourut le sombre plumage du rapace. Ses yeux dorés guettaient le moindre mouvement. Perché sur une branche, non loin de Bree, l'oiseau attendait. Depuis un moment déjà il guettait les semi-hommes, les attendant au détour d'un chemin, les suivant alors que le cavalier noir les suivait.

Son but était simple : observer. Pour le moment, il devait juste observer, attendant le moment où l'Histoire aurait besoin de lui. Être neutre ? Oui il l'était, mais pas pour bien longtemps en ces temps de ténèbres. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut, la pluie le faisait frissonner cette fois-ci.

Un cri strident attira son attention. La nuit pluvieuse n'aidait pas à sa vision, mais il réussit à distinguer les ombres de cavaliers. Mais heureusement, ils étaient encore loin ! L'oiseau se retourna sur sa branche en entendant les coups portaient à un battant en bois. Quatre semi-hommes voulaient entrer à Bree. Un sombre aura émanait de l'un d'eux.

Le rapace s'envola, et disparut dans les rues bondées de la ville. Un coin sombre lui suffisait, il n'avait pour le moment pas besoin de bien plus.

Silhouette encapuchonnée, toute de noire vêtue, elle avançait d'un pas sûr et rapide dans la ville de Bree. Elle y était déjà venue, de multiples fois. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se perde dans les rues sinueuses. Elle resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle, frissonnant à cause de quelques gouttes de la pluie torrentielle.

La fine silhouette s'arrêta quelques instants, levant des yeux en amandes dorées sur l'enseigne représentant un cheval blanc cabré. L'auberge du Poney Fringant ! Sans plus de cérémonies, l'ombre poussa la porte de l'établissement sans pour autant rejeté sa capuche en arrière. L'aubergiste la hala :

-Tiens, Mademoiselle Harmonie. Votre chambre ... comme d'habitude je suppose ?  
-Oui, en effet, cela et un repas. Merci bien.

La demoiselle se glissa dans la salle, dans un coin afin de se reposer tranquillement en attendant son repas. Son regard d'or se dirigea rapidement vers un coin sombre de la salle. Elle nota la présence de l'un des rôdeurs qui passait parfois par ici. Ses yeux se rivèrent à nouveau sur l'entrée de la salle, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Et elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas là, d'après sa rapide observation.

Elle rejeta sa capuche, révélant de courts cheveux aux couleurs de la nuit. Ses traits fins et ses yeux en amandes lui donnaient presque une beauté inhumaine. Tout homme ne lui aurait donné qu'un vingtaine d'années à peine. Pourtant, l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle avait déjà vécu bien plus d'années qu'il n'y paressait.

Harmonie s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège alors que l'aubergiste lui portait son repas. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour bavasser des nouveautés de la ville, mais la demoiselle n'y prêta guère attention, son regard toujours rivé sur la porte. Le rôdeur aussi semblait prendre son mal en patience. Elle lui jetait parfois des coup d'oeil. Elle n'avait besoin de savoir qui il était. Elle le savait déjà, et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

Elle releva ses yeux dorés du repas, qui l'attendait toujours, en entendant des voix nouvelles. Bientôt la jeune femme put voir s'avancer quatre personnes, à l'apparence d'enfants. Il s'agissait en vérité de Hobbits, des semi-hommes, résidant en temps normal en la Comté. Harmonie en avait guère côtoyé durant sa vie, mais ceux-là étaient spéciaux, différents de ceux de Bree. Elle le sentait, l'un d'eux portait un lourd fardeau que personne ne saurait vraiment lui enlever.

Harmonie s'enfonça à nouveau dans son siège, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, les yeux mi-clos, gardant à l'oeil les Hobbits et parfois le rôdeur. Elle releva légèrement la tête en voyant l'un des semi-hommes partir presque en courant vers le bar après que l'un des siens soit revenu. Un étrange pressentiment étreignit la jeune femme. Le Hobbit brun hala l'aubergiste alors qu'il passait près. Il demanda un renseignement concernant l'homme qui les observait depuis leur entrée : le rôdeur du Nord. Il le questionna également au sujet de la seule femme assise seule. L'aubergiste sourit en signalant qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'Harmonie, mais qu'il ne pouvait rien assurer pour le rôdeur.

-Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est grâce aux rôdeurs que votre bourgade est encore en paix ?

La voix claire avait retenti à proximité du gérant qui se releva en sursautant et blêmit légèrement en croisant les yeux fauves de la femme. Personne n'avait vu quand elle s'était levée et approchée. Ses paupières étaient légèrement refermées en regardant le tavernier. Sa voix était calme mais elle signifiait bien que Harmonie n'était pas tout à fait d'accord des propos du gérant envers le rôdeur.

-Non, Mademoiselle Harmonie, cela ne sera pas nécessaire !

Pour toutes réponses, elle hocha doucement la tête et planta rapidement ses yeux dans ceux bleus de celui qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Soucolline avant de se reporter sur l'aubergiste. Elle s'apprêta à retourner à sa table quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule fine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à ce contact. À première vu, elle ne semblait pas apprécier.

-Alors, jolie demoiselle, tu veux venir un peu avec moi ? J'ai réservé ...  
-Je te déconseille de finir ta phrase !

Sa voix, pourtant douce un instant auparavant, se fit glaciale, laissant une atmosphère lourde et froide tomber dans la salle. Harmonie tourna légèrement la tête, ses yeux dorés se vrillèrent dans ceux noirs de l'homme. Le gérant s'apprêta à intervenir quand elle se retourna brusquement et attrapa le bras du gêneur.

-Comment oses-tu petite peste ?  
-Personne ne s'est jamais permis de m'appeler ainsi et je ne vais pas te laisser le faire !

Alors qu'il essaya de l'attrapa par son autre main, elle lui tordit violemment le bras. Un craquement sourd retentit dans la salle, laissant tomber un silence de mort. Bientôt le cri de douleur résonna. Harmonie poussa l'homme vers la sortie.

-Sois heureux de t'en sortir avec cette simple fracture !

Il s'enfuit sans même demander son reste. Calmement, la jeune femme regagna sa table et reprit bientôt sa position précédente.

Plusieurs minutes durent passer avant que le bruit ne reprenne ses droits. Le nom de Sacquet se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle leva à nouveau les yeux sur le Hobbit, toujours au bar. Monsieur Soucolline se leva alors pour faire taire le bavard, mais il glissa et lâcha se qu'il tenait dans la main. Harmonie se redressa totalement ouvrant des yeux à demi-surprise quand elle vit la rondelle d'or. Le Hobbit disparut dès que l'anneau se glissa à son index.

Ainsi donc, le fardeau que Harmonie avait ressenti sur les épaules du Hobbit était celui de l'anneau unique. Alors qu'elle se levait doucement, le rôdeur se mit lui aussi en action, dès que ce Sacquet réapparut, il le traîna à l'étage et les trois autres semi-hommes ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre afin de récupérer leur ami.

Elle eut juste le temps de se glisser dans la pièce, en même temps que les trois Hobbits. L'homme avait dégainé son épée à l'entrée des semi-hommes, sans même apercevoir la jeune femme. Celle-ci se trouvait dans un coin, observant ce qu'il se passait dans la semi obscurité de la chambre.

-Vous êtes un vaillant cœur, jeune Hobbit, mais cela ne vous sauvera pas. Vous ne pouvez attendre le magicien plus longtemps.

Harmonie finit par se dévoilant, attirant des regards surpris et méfiants des personnes présentes. Comment donc le rôdeur ne l'avait-il pas remarqué à son entrée ?

-Grand-Pas à raison ! Vous ne pouvez vous attarder dans cette auberge. Les cavaliers ne tarderont pas à venir ! Allez à l'auberge en face, une chambre y est réservée pour vous. N'attirez pas plus l'attention sur vous messieurs et filez dès le petit matin, les cavaliers seront encore à vos trousses !

Harmonie allait pour quitter la chambre et l'auberge, mais l'un des Hobbits, celui qui était près à rosser le rôdeur, s'interposa entre elle et la porte. Elle le regarda, surprise.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

Elle sourit doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas révéler que ce n'était pas vraiment pour leur bien, mais plutôt pour le sien !

-Ceci est un secret Maître Hobbit. Quoi qu'il en soit, hâtez vous avant qu'ils n'arrivent, ce qui ne saurait tarder !

Sans plus de cérémonies, Harmonie s'éclipsa rapidement, sortant également de l'auberge du Poney Fringant. La pluie tombait toujours, mais elle s'arrêterait sûrement pendant la nuit ... probablement.

Perché sur l'un des toits de la ville de Bree, le rapace au plumage de nuit patientait encore. Cinq personnes avaient quitté une auberge pour en rejoindre une autre. La nuit avancé assez rapidement.

Le regard doré de l'oiseau fixa les ombres en approche de la ville au grand galop. La porte ne résista pas bien longtemps, laissant le gardien dessous, probablement mort à présent. Quatre cavaliers totalement vêtus de noir entrèrent bientôt dans l'auberge du Poney Fringant. Quatre ombres dans la nuit, prêtes à donner la mort pour leur maître.

Bientôt un cri strident vrilla l'air. Le rapace secoua la tête afin de se débarrasser de la sensation de désespoir qui étreint son cœur un instant. Les ombres partirent rapidement, ayant faillis à la mission de leur maître. Mais ils n'allaient pas abandonner. Ils tueraient le Hobbit et rapporteraient la rondelle dorée. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix !

-Nous voilà bien ! Les cavaliers noirs n'auront de cesse de le poursuivre. Ils devront vite arriver afin d'avoir un minimum de sécurité pour le moment !

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme assise au sommet du toit, laissant son regard errer au loin, le ramenant parfois sur l'auberge où demeuraient l'Homme et les Hobbits. Ils partiront au petit matin, elle avait confiance.

Le rapace s'envola afin de gagner la forêt proche. Le voyage allait être long !

Le matin ne trouva pas Harmonie dans sa chambre. Assise sur une branche, elle observait calmement l'avancée de la petite troupe à ses pieds. Ainsi, Grand-Pas avait choisi un chemin hors de la route. Cela n'était pas plus mal, cela évitera les cavaliers noirs pendant quelques temps au moins ! Mais pour leur malheur, les spectres noirs se devaient pas être bien loin. Elle les sentait venir et ils ne tarderaient pas à les trouver.

Les jours ne passaient pas rapidement, au grand malheur de la jeune femme qui regardait seulement le groupe. Leur lenteur était probablement dus à leurs courtes jambes et peut-être aussi à leurs habitudes au niveau alimentaire. Harmonie en soupirait d'exaspération. Si elle les avait aidé à Bree, ce n'était pas pour qu'ils se fassent prendre avant même d'arriver à Fondcombe ! Mais elle le savait, Grand-Pas ne laisserait pas les cavaliers faire.

Bientôt, la demoiselle eut en vue l'ancienne tour de garde d'Amon Sûl. Cela n'était pas obligatoirement le meilleur endroit pour passer la nuit. Le groupe y fut un peu avant la tombée de la nuit. L'un des problème de la tour de garde était que le moindre feu pouvait se voir de loin et qu'il n'y avait aucune issus. L'endroit était même parfait pour une embuscade. La dernière chose à faire serait encore que le rôdeur laisse seul les Hobbits !

Le rôdeur s'éloigna, laissant tout de même des épées aux semi-hommes. Harmonie fronça les sourcils, même si Grand-Pas devait vérifier les alentours, il aurait dû les attacher ! La nuit tomba rapidement, laissant les Hobbits dans la quasi-obscurité. Ils ne tardèrent pas à faire un feu.

Un rapace s'envola rapidement en direction de l'ancienne tour de garde. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le rôdeur, épée à la main.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû les laisser seuls !

L'Homme sursauta et se retourna en pointant son épée sur Harmonie. Il plissa les yeux avant de la reconnaître. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, montrant clairement son mécontentement.

-Ils arrivent ! Vous feriez mieux de les rejoindre rapidement !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir d'où elle était venue, un cri strident s'éleva dans les airs. Elle plissa les yeux, crispant la mâchoire sous cet horrible cri.

-Trop tard ! Hâtez-vous Rôdeur !

Il disparut dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui le vide. Elle était apparue et avait disparu tel un fantôme.

Les Hobbits avaient vite regretté le feu qu'il avait fait. Leur gourmandise risquait bien de les tuer cette nuit là ! Ils étaient montés à la tour de garde, espérant trouver une issue pour s'échapper, mais il n'en était rien. Ils étaient piégés, les cavaliers noirs à leurs trousses. Vraiment, leur gourmandise les perdraient ! Grand-Pas était toujours absent et les Spectres s'approchaient toujours plus près.

Un félin couleur de nuit jaillit en feulant. Les semi-hommes étaient perdus en cet instant. Ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir d'où sortait ce félin et de quel côté il était ... si côté il y avait.

Sans même se préoccuper de la peur et la surprise des Hobbits, le fauve se jeta sur les Spectres. Il prenait soin de les avoir tous en face et que les quatre petits hommes restaient bien à l'abri derrière lui. Bien sûr, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps si personne ne venait à leur secours. En attendant, le félin arrivait tant bien que mal à maintenir les indésirables en respect en jouant des crocs et des griffes. Mais dans un instant d'inattention l'un des Spectres réussit à le balayer du plat de l'épée. L'animal s'effondra contre le mur de pierre qu'il avait percuté.

Quelque chose avait grandement attiré les Spectres. Le félin avait été la seule barrière, mais maintenant il ne leur causerait plus grand tort. Des quatre Hobbits n'en restaient plus que trois. L'un d'eux avait mystérieusement ''disparu''. Les cavaliers noirs balayèrent rapidement les Hobbits. Bientôt ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'un des murs de pierre. Ils attendirent quelques instants avec que l'un d'eux sorte un poignard. Un cri de douleur retentit dans la nuit, parfaitement audible. Le dernier Hobbit réapparut.

Les Spectres n'eurent pas le loisir de le tuer. Grand-Pas venait d'arriver, brandissant son épée et une torche. Face au feu, ils reculèrent.

Le félin secoua la tête, encore un peu sonné. Sa vue n'était plus brouillé. Ainsi il pouvait voir que le rôdeur était enfin là. Avec quelques difficultés, l'animal se releva. Il s'élança sur les Spectres sans porter attention à son côté douloureux. Les Spectres furent chassés rapidement.

-Grand-Pas !

D'un même mouvement, le félin et le rôdeur s'élancèrent vers le Hobbit blessé. L'animal resta tout de même légèrement en arrière.

-Il faut se remettre en route sans attendre ! S'il n'arrive pas bientôt à la cité elfique, il mourra.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix. Harmonie les regardait avec calme, elle inclina la tête pour signifier qu'il fallait vraiment partir. Leur avancée devait être rapide. Si la chance leur souriait, les Spectres ne seraient pas sur leur route. Mais ils devaient se hâter.

À présent, il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse. Le danger était bien trop grand si Grand-Pas venait à s'éloigner encore en les laissant seuls.

-Qui êtes-vous exactement ?

Harmonie tourna la tête vers le Hobbit. Sam, le jardinier du blessé. Elle eut un sourire mystérieux. Les semi-hommes étaient vraiment trop curieux ! Pour preuve, les deux autres s'approchaient, essayant de se faire discrets, pour entendre la réponse.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit temps de parler de ceci. De plus, aucune réponse ne vous contentera ! Maintenant, avancez, nous ne devons pas prendre de retard ! L'état de votre ami est déjà assez grave comme cela !

Les trois Hobbits soupirèrent. Ce n'était pas pour aujourd'hui qu'ils auraient des réponses à leurs questions. Et malheureusement pour eux, ce ne serait sûrement pas Harmonie qui leur donnerait les réponses attendues.

La cité n'était plus très loin à présent. Mais les Spectres se rapprochaient dangereusement. Harmonie n'aimait pas cela. Il fallait se dépêcher ou au moins qu'une aide extérieure se fasse voir !

Ils n'avaient eut d'autres choix que de rallier la route afin que leur progression soit aussi rapide que possible. Fondcombe n'était plus très loin mais les heures de marche étaient encore à compter.

Alors que la jeune femme fermait la marche, elle s'arrêta, se tourna et continua d'écouter. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de discerner leur poursuivant. Le galop d'un seul cheval se faisait entendre. Grand-Pas l'appela alors qu'il poussait les Hobbits dans les buissons.

-Venez.  
-Nous ne craignons rien ! Murmura simplement la demoiselle.

Le rôdeur la tira tout de même vers le bas-côté, malgré ses protestations. Il mit une main devant sa bouche afin de la faire taire. La terrible envie de le mordre la titilla mais le galop s'arrêta en un concert de clochettes. Elle se déroba à la poigne de l'Homme.

Les Hobbits sortirent aussi des buissons. Le cavalier était loin d'être un Spectre. La mâchoire de Sam se décrocha quand il reconnut l'étranger. Et pour raison, ''l'homme'' sur le cheval n'en était pas un. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un Elfe ! Il inclina la tête, en reconnaissant Harmonie, qui le lui rendit.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu Glorfindel ? Demanda la demoiselle.  
-Je vous attendais plus haut sur la route.  
-Je vois. Quoi qu'il en soit, emmenez ce Hobbit. Il a grand besoin des soins de votre Seigneur !

Grand-Pas hissa Frodon sur la monture de l'Elfe. Harmonie lui assura qu'ils ne tarderaient pas non plus à venir.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle fronça les sourcils. Des murmures non loin d'elle ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser. Harmonie était assise, à même le sol, en tailleur. Sa tête était légèrement penchée et ses yeux fermés, cherchant le calme que la cité elfique offrait en temps ordinaires. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était installée, des murmures se faisaient entendre dans son dos.

-Elle fait quoi à votre avis ?  
-Chut ! Elle va finir par nous repérer !  
-Regardez, elle a disparu !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en voyant les trois Hobbits devant elle. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux. Ils étaient vraiment trop curieux ! Impossible de rester au calme avec eux dans les environs !

-Vous devriez essayer la méditation, ça reposerait tout le monde.

Les trois semi-hommes sursautèrent en se retournant. Ils eurent l'amabilité de rougir en la voyant, sachant pertinemment qu'ils l'avaient dérangés !

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la cité, ils n'avaient eu de cesse que de la suivre, essayant de savoir qui elle était. De plus, Frodon n'étant toujours pas éveillé, ils ne trouvaient pas grand chose d'autre à faire !

Harmonie avait donc hâte que le Porteur se réveille afin d'avoir un peu de tranquillité. Même si elle se doutait que ça ne durerait pas !

-Veuillez nous excuser Mademoiselle Harmonie !

Le regard fauve de la demoiselle se posa sur le jardinier ... Sam Gamegie. Elle soupira en se détournant. Le seul intérêt de ce petit ... jeu était de distraire le Hobbit, si inquiet pour son maître.

-Ce n'est pas en m'espionnant que vous saurez qui je suis ! Retournez auprès de Frodon, il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller à présent.

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner avant de s'arrêter, sachant que les trois semi-hommes venaient de détaller. Un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres en voyant le jardinier et les deux cousins du blessé partir en courant. Harmonie soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Les soupirs ne vont pas aux jeunes filles !

Harmonie renversa la tête afin d'apercevoir Gandalf. Le magicien gris s'approcha et prit place à côté d'elle. Il portait encore une robe grise et son chapeau pointu dont elle ne se lassait pas. Elle remonta une jambe sur le banc et l'encercla de ses bras afin de poser sa tête dessus.

-Cela pourrait être vrai ! Si j'étais jeune, cela va s'en dire !

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'homme, malgré une certaine tristesse visible dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si lasse ?  
-Déjà, parce que tu persistes à me vouvoyer et également par le fait d'être espionnée à longueur de journée !  
-Espionnée ? Mais par qui donc ?  
-Ton protégé et trois de ses amis ! C'est assez lassant avec le temps !

Le magicien partit en un grand éclat de rire qui interpella les quatre semi-hommes derrière les colonnes. Qu'avait dit Harmonie pour que Gandalf rit ? Celle-ci envoya un regard noir à l'homme avant de soupirer à nouveau.

-Dis moi Gandalf ... cela c'est si mal passé avec Saroumane pour revenir blessé ?

Le rire mourut dans la gorge du magicien face à la question de la jeune femme. Comment était-elle au courant de cela ? Quand bien même il poserait la question, elle répondrait vaguement. Elle était toujours ainsi. Harmonie ne pouvait pas répondre à une question clairement. Même lui n'arrivait pas à trouver de réelle réponse dans ses paroles. Elle était et resterait probablement toujours mystérieuse !

-Comptes-tu aller au Conseil que donne Elrond ?

La demoiselle sourit, le magicien essayait de changer de sujet ! Apparemment cela s'était très mal passé avec le magicien blanc. Ainsi donc l'avoir comme allié était impossible ! Cela pourrait poser problème dans l'avenir ! Elle daigna enfin répondre à l'homme à côté d'elle :

-Oui, je ne peux permettre que le futur qui nous guette arrive ! Être esclave n'est pas dans mes projets !

Le magicien hocha simplement la tête alors qu'Harmonie regardait un ciel encore bleu. Malheureusement, cela ne durerait pas ! Malheureusement ...

Son regard doré se posa sur la pauvre épée brisée. Ses yeux fauves étaient tristes face à cette arme inutilisable. Les doigts fins d'Harmonie parcoururent la garde et le reste de lame.

-Cela est vraiment triste ! Toi qui attends seulement que l'on te reforge. Cela arrivera ! Tu renaîtra.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur les fines lèvres de la jeune femme.

Les représentants des différents peuples de la Terre du Milieu étaient arrivés et un banquet avait été organisé en leur honneur. Harmonie aurait dû y participer également, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur festive. De plus, elle voulait vérifier quelque chose avant que le Conseil ne commence, le lendemain.

Le cri du rapace fendit la nuit déjà noire. Ses yeux perçant venaient de repérer des ombres assez loin de la cité elfique. Mais elles étaient encore bien trop proches au goût du rapace. L'animal craignait de les croiser ... même si cela était à présent peu probable, il valait mieux restait prudent en cette période.

Le rapace couleur nuit poussa un nouveau cri, un cri d'avertissement. Il s'envola et reprit le chemin qu'il avait prit pour venir. Il ne devait pas être en retard.

Harmonie remit l'une de ses mèches bleu nuit derrière son oreille. Sa tunique beige descendait sur ses hanches, par dessus un pantalon plus foncé. Sa tenue ne semblait pas être au goût de tous les hommes présents au Conseil. Cela était probablement dû aussi qu'elle était la seule femme à y assister.

La jeune femme ajusta la ceinture qui maintenait sa tunique en place avant de se redresser dans son siège, affrontant tous les hommes autour d'elle. Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres étant ravie de la situation. Son rôle aurait probablement plus d'impact que celui des autres hommes ici présents.

-Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor, commença Elrond attirant l'attention d'Harmonie. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau, Frodon.

Le Hobbit s'approcha du socle et posa son fardeau, le laissant visible à tous. La femme n'eut pas besoin de le regarder plus de quelques instants pour le haïr plus encore.

-C'est un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor.

Harmonie plissa les yeux. Voulait-il vraiment s'en servir ? Le futur intendant du Gondor ne connaissait-il pas les dangers que représente cet anneau ? Il eut l'audace de continuer :

-Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple, que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi. Et laissez nous l'utiliser contre lui !  
-Il ne peut être contrôler. L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron ! Déclara calmement le rôdeur.

La conversation dégénéra peu à peu quand le Gondorien s'échauffa contre le rôdeur. Legolas, prince du royaume Sylvestre, s'interposa en révélant l'identité de l'homme. Harmonie n'en fut pas surprise, le sachant déjà. Elle soupira simplement, commençant à être irritée par le fils de l'intendant, Boromir.

-Il doit être détruit !

À la suite des mots d'Elrond, un Nain se leva, brandissant sa hache. Il leva l'arme afin de l'abattre sur le rondelle d'or. Avant même que la lame n'est atteint le socle, la main d'Harmonie avait attrapée le manche sous la lame.

-Personne ne peut détruire ceci par les armes ! Dit la demoiselle.  
-Et qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille y connait ?

Elle haussa un sourcil face à la réplique du Nain, Gimli. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui sombre du Nain. Il finit par détourner le regard, mal à l'aise.

-J'en connais assez pour vous dire à tous que cet Anneau ne peut être détruit que dans son lieu de création, dit-elle calmement. À savoir ... la Montagne du Destin, en Mordor.

La jeune femme lâcha la hache de Gimli, qui retourna s'asseoir, à l'instar d'Harmonie qui rallia son siège.

-On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Œil est toujours attentif, c'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie.

Boromir venait de faire un résumé de la situation du Mordor. Mais cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment la situation actuelle.

Le Prince elfique se leva en certifiant qu'il fallait détruire l'Anneau. Gimli se leva à son tour pour affirmait qu'aucun Elfe n'apporterait l'Anneau sur les Terres Noires. Cela finit par dégénérer ! Boromir se leva alors pour crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il fallait confier la rondelle à son peuple afin d'anéantir le Mordor. Gandalf finit par se mêler à la dispute.

Harmonie ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction de la dispute. Les poings serraient, elle se leva et cria :

-Vous allez arrêter maintenant !

Le calme revient en une seconde. Elle repoussa le magicien en lui intimant de retourner s'asseoir. Elle attrapa l'épaule du Gondorien et le poussa vers son siège.

-J'en attendais plus d'un fils du Gondor ! Tu te comporte comme un enfant gâté qui réclame un jouet qu'il ne peut avoir. Et vous ...

Laissant l'homme la bouche ouverte sans vraiment remarquer le tutoiement, elle se tourna vers les Elfes et les Nains :

-Si un Elfe doit amener l'Anneau en Mordor ou si c'est Nain qui doit le faire, ce sera fait ! Et je ne veux plus entendre un mot !

Les yeux dorés de la jeune femme étincelaient d'une colère mal contenue. Le Gondorien alla pour se lever une nouvelle fois, totalement horrifié par les paroles de la femme, elle le fit se rasseoir d'un regard.

-Je le ferait ! Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor. Bien que... je n'en connaisse le moyen.

Frodon venait de s'approcher du socle et tenait l'Anneau dans ses mains. Harmonie eut un petit sourire triste. Les Hobbits ne devraient pas porter de tel fardeau. Le magicien se joignit à lui avec un hochement en direction de la demoiselle. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli se joignirent également à lui. Boromir s'approcha également, quoique plus réticent. Sam Gamegie surgit d'un buisson pour se joindre à son Maître, rapidement suivit par les deux cousins de ce dernier. Le sourire d'Harmonie s'agrandit.

-Eh bien, voici une compagnie bien hétéroclite pour apporter l'Anneau sur les Terres Noires ! Je vais me joindre à vous afin de m'assurer qu'aucune bêtise ne soit faite !

Boromir sortit du groupe et se posta devant Harmonie qui ne daigna même pas lever les yeux.

-Les femmes ne sont pas faites pour le champs de bataille.

La jeune femme éclata alors de rire, trouvant cela vraiment comique. Mais apparemment, les hommes ne trouvaient pas cela drôle, sauf peut-être Gandalf qui maquilla son rire en toux.

-Sauf que je ne suis pas une femme comme les autres ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera !  
-Vous ne pouvez venir ! Je combattais déjà alors que vous n'étiez encore qu'en bas âge !  
-Vraiment ?  
Le sourire qu'offrir Harmonie déstabilisa l'homme. Il sembla douter de ses paroles.  
-Bien, cela est décidé alors ! Je viens avec vous !

Un cri perçant fendit l'air et tous sortirent leur lame. Harmonie monta sur le socle, présentant son bras au ciel. Presque immédiatement, un aigle noir vint s'y poser, lançant des regards noirs aux personnes prêtent au combat. Un sourire énigmatique fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui redescendit en sifflant, attirant une colombe cachée dans les arbres.

-Elle restera toujours un vrai mystère !

Tous hochèrent la tête aux paroles du magicien. Cette femme était vraiment étonnante.

L'aigle se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre quand Harmonie ferma la porte de sa chambre. Elle ôta le gant de sa main gauche et la tendit vers le rapace. Celui-ci n'hésita pas et se glissa sous la peau de la jeune femme.

-Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?  
Elle fit jouer les doigts de sa main gauche, avant de poser son regard doré sur la colombe.  
-Pour le moment, suivre ! Nous verrons par la suite, déclara simplement la jeune femme.  
-Tu ne dois pas intervenir Harmonie !

La demoiselle lui lança un regard qui fit taire l'oiseau. En un flash lumineux la colombe devint un médaillon en argent.

-Depuis quand mon pendentif doit me faire la leçon ?  
Harmonie soupira.


	3. Chapter 3

Habillée d'une tunique et d'un pantalon sombre, dissimulés sous une cape grise, Harmonie avait les yeux levés aux ciel, observant les derniers beaux jours de cette ère.

La Communauté était rassemblée, attendant patiemment le Porteur de l'Anneau, qui semblait se faire désirer. Le magicien discutait des derniers détails avec Elrond.

Quand le Porteur se rapprocha, et après une dernière bénédiction du Maître des lieux, la Compagnie prit le chemin du départ. Mais avant de se mettre en marche, le Gondorien trouva bon de faire sonner son corps.

-J'espère pour toi qu'il ne résonnera plus avant un moment !

-J'ai toujours sonné mes départs et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changera.

Il bomba le torse en la regardant de haut. Un regard polaire lui répondit, il était vraiment trop arrogant. Qu'à cela tienne, si il ne faisait pas taire son cor, elle s'en chargerait avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Ils finirent par enfin se mettre en route. La Quête serait longue et les temps clairs ne seraient pas présents avant une éternité, pour elle. Harmonie ne portait pas de sac comme ses compagnons, malgré le poney qui les accompagnait. Elle n'avait guère besoin d'affaire avec elle. La demoiselle passa une main sous sa cape, dans son dos, et toucha la garde de son arme. Sa main fine remonta légèrement pour effleurer la sacoche de cuir avant de la ressortir.

Son regard doré se posa sur Sam, le pauvre était vraiment chargé. Peut-être plus qu'à l'arrivée à la Cité elfique. Certaines de ses poêles s'entre-choquées de temps à autre, donnant la cadence à la Communauté.

Les autres n'étaient pas aussi chargés que le Hobbit. Ils ne portaient que le nécessaire, ce qu'y pouvait être utile.

Bientôt ils traversèrent un bois. En quelques secondes, Harmonie avait disparu, sans réellement s'éloigner des autres. Le Porteur de l'Anneau en profita pour se rapprocher du magicien.

-Gandalf, Harmonie a disparu.

Le vieil homme balaya les environ du regard, constatant la réelle absence de la jeune femme.

-Elle est partie ? Demanda Frodon.

-Non. Elle est là, sous le couvert des arbres. Mais c'est un être plutôt libre, elle n'a pas réellement sa place dans une Compagnie. Elle veille donc à sa manière.

Un bruit de toux les fit sursauter. En tournant la tête à gauche, ils virent la concernée les regarder d'un oeil torve. Personne, encore une fois, ne l'avait vu arriver.

-Ainsi on profite de mon absence pour parler de moi.

Le mage gris secoua la tête dans un semblant de défense. Elle sourit doucement. Le magicien ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter en sa présence, malgré qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Elle replaça ses cheveux sombres en arrière avant de retourner sous les arbres. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à sortir du bois pour aller dans une plaine, totalement à découvert.

Tranquillement allongée, Harmonie profitait des derniers rayons de soleil. Gandalf avait décidé de s'arrêter quelques heures dans un amas de roches. Chacun était occupé à diverses choses, la demoiselle se reposait, Frodon et Sam préparaient un petit repas, Boromir essayait d'entraîner les deux derniers Hobbits et les autres les regardaient.

Quand le Gondorien perdit, les deux semi-hommes assis sur lui, il se redressa. Son regard sombre se posa sur la seule femme du groupe qui était restée allongée. Il plissa le nez, dédaigneux. L'Homme s'approcha d'elle tout de même. L'ombre qu'il provoqua fit ouvrir un oeil à Harmonie.

-Souhaiteriez-vous vous entraîner un peu ?

-Avec toi ?

Il hocha la tête, empêchant un sourire victorieux de venir orner ses lèvres. Il allait ainsi prouver qu'une femme n'avait rien à faire dans leur groupe.

-Non merci.

Sous ses yeux ronds, elle se retourna. Le magicien soupira et toussota en regardant la demoiselle. Elle ouvrit de nouveau un oeil.

-Ne me regarde pas comme cela, si je le bats il va le prendre mal.

-Harmonie …

-Très bien, mais il l'aura cherché !

Elle se leva en dégrafant sa cape. Pour la première fois, tous purent voir les deux épées qui encadraient sa taille fine. Elle défit cependant sa ceinture, laissant tomber les deux armes, la sacoche et un dernier poignard. La demoiselle prit l'épée de gauche et sauta souplement de son rocher. Se plaçant au centre de l'arène improvisée, elle se tourna vers le Gondorien médusé.

-Nous commençons ?

Comment pouvait-elle être autant armée alors que lui-même n'avait que son épée et son bouclier ? Était-elle réellement dangereuse ?

Il se mit tout de même en garde, ne conservant que son épée dans sa main droite. La jeune femme commença à lui tourner autour, tel un animal en chasse. Exaspéré par cette attente, il chargea.

Avec un léger sourire, elle leva son épée, parant l'attaque de son assaillant. Plusieurs échanges similaires eurent lieu. Harmonie ne se démontait pas et l'Homme commençait à croire qu'il ne percerait jamais sa défense. Elle semblait être partout, sur tous les fronts. Qu'importe l'attaque qu'il lui portait, elle le paraît sans difficulté, une main dans le dos. Il écumait de rage. Il tenta la provocation mais se heurta à un mur de glace. Rien ne l'ébréchait.

L'humain allait arrêter le combat, exaspéré par la ténacité de cette femme. Mais il tenta un dernier assaut. Son épée fendit l'air mais ne heurta une fois encore que l'épée resplendissante de son adversaire. Elle-même semblait excédée. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes dorées, ce jeu ne l'amusait plus. Par un simple mouvement du poignet elle envoya l'épée à l'autre bout de l'arène. Alors qu'il suivait la trajectoire de son arme, une pression froide se fit sentir sur son cou.

-Cette démonstration vous convient-elle Maître Boromir ?

Sa voix était glaciale. Elle l'avait percé à jour, dès qu'il avait presque cherché à la blesser, elle avait su. Il ne croyait pas à sa place dans la Communauté. Maintenant, il savait qu'elle avait entièrement sa place.

Le silence se fit pesant jusqu'à qu'il hoche la tête. Le visage d'Harmonie se détendit et elle baissa son arme. Alors qu'elle allait sauter sur son rocher pour récupérer ses affaires, elle s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose dans l'air n'allait pas, un vibration qui n'avait pas sa place.

-C'est juste un petit nuage, souligna Gimli.

La demoiselle reprit pied avec la réalité. Un nuage ? Son regard doré se porta sur le ''nuage''. Elle récupéra ses affaires et se glissa sous un rocher quand Legolas donna l'alerte. Alors que devant elle, elle voyait les plumes noires tourbillonner, les oiseaux passaient en les cherchant, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Le cri des espions du magicien blanc n'était pas bon pour son ouïe. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de la garde son épée, sa respiration était bloquée le temps que les oiseaux s'éloignent. Enfin ils purent sortir de leur cachette.

-Le passage au sud est surveillé, il faudra passer par la montagne.

-Gandalf ! Appela Harmonie. Passer par le Caradhras est bien trop dangereux ! S'il ne veut pas que l'on passe, il nous en empêchera !

-Une montagne ne peut pas avoir de pensées propres jeune fille !

Elle posa son regard fauve sur le nain. Il ne connaissait pas le Caradhras. Elle y était passée de nombreuses fois, mais il était devenu lunatique et rare étaient ceux qui arrivés à passer son col sans avoir essuyé une avalanche.

C'est en regardant la montagne enneigée qu'ils se mirent en route.

La plupart de la Communauté s'enfonçait dans la neige de plus en plus haut. Seules deux personnes arrivaient à marcher dessus, ne laissant presque aucune trace. Legolas, en t'en qu'elfe, et Harmonie. Presque tous avaient été étonnés qu'elle ait également cette faculté. Quand la question lui fut posée, elle la balaya d'un revers de main.

Un léger cri de surprise la fit se retourner. Le pauvre Frodon venait de chuter et de rouler quelques mètres en arrière. Aragorn le releva. Le Hobbit fouilla sous sa chemise mais ne rencontra que le vide. Il perdit en quelques secondes toutes ses couleurs. Harmonie se rapprocha alors que Boromir ramassait l'Anneau. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas réellement motivé à rendre le fardeau à son Porteur.

Un oiseau fendit l'air, arrachant la chaîne à l'Homme. Il porta sa main à sa joue et fusilla le rapace quand il se posa sur l'épaule du rôdeur. Cet animal venait de lui entailler la joue. Sous les regards surpris, l'aigle ouvrit le bec et laissa l'Anneau tomber dans les mains du Hobbit qui lui sourit, hésitant. Gandalf sourit également quand l'oiseau vint se poser sur son épaule. Il s'envola à nouveau et disparu.

-Je ne pense pas que le Caradhras nous laissera passer ! Il est capricieux en ces temps !

Le magicien la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Quand avait-elle eu le temps de se glisser à ses côtés ? Arrêterait-elle de le surprendre un jour ? Il en doutait.

Aucun autre accident ne s'était produit depuis le dernier. L'air se faisait plus froid au fur et à mesure qu'ils gravissaient la montagne. Chaque jour, la neige devenait plus importante. Chaque soir elle tombait avec l'espoir que les étrangers redescendraient du flanc de la montagne.

Ce soir là, ils étaient cantonnés dans une grotte qu'ils avaient trouvé un peu plus tôt. Au fond de la caverne, Harmonie resserrait sa cape autour d'elle. Le froid extérieur avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements. Ses yeux se fermèrent, essayant de trouver le sommeil, mais gardant chacun de ses autres sens en éveil. Pourtant les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir trouver le sommeil comme le fit aimablement remarquer Pippin.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un connaît une histoire ?

-Tu n'es plus un enfant il me semble !

La voix basse d'Harmonie résonna dans l'air, ses yeux toujours fermés. Il répliqua que cela n'empêchait pas d'apprécier les bonnes histoires. Elle haussa les épaules et le silence régna quelques instant jusqu'aux premières paroles de Gandalf.

-Dans ce cas … il s'agit en vérité d'une légende, très ancienne. Elle dit qu'aux fondements de ce monde, un être arpentait déjà cette terre, avant même l'arrivée des premières créatures. Il est dit que cet être veillait sur l'équilibre des forces bienveillantes et maléfiques.

-Comment s'appelle cet être Gandalf ? Demanda le Porteur.

-Personne ne le sait ! Mais d'après cette ancienne légende, cet être est immortel et ne prend part à aucune guerre, il veille seulement. Il est appelé l'Être Neutre. On a aussi appris qu'il lui était possible de changer de forme selon sa préférence. Personne ne connaît sa forme réelle, pas même lui.

Le silence se fit dans la cavité. Tous regardaient le magicien. Cette légende était très ancienne et peu de personne ne l'avait pas oubliée. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas son cas ! Il lança un regard à Harmonie qui avait ouvert les yeux à l'entente de cette légende. Elle lui rendit un regard plus froid encore que le Caradhras.

-Cette légende est-elle vraie ? S'enquérait alors Aragorn.

-Probablement. Je n'ai rencontré personne qui puisse affirmer ces dires ! Affirma Gandalf.

La jeune femme le regarda. Il mentait, il était un très bon menteur d'ailleurs, mais il mentait tout de même au futur roi du Gondor. Elle hocha cependant la tête en sa direction. Il sourit, le message était passé.

Le lendemain fut une journée atroce. La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber pendant la nuit et la blanche poudreuse ne faisait que monter. Pour Legolas et Harmonie cela ne posait pas vraiment de problème, mais Aragorn et Boromir étaient obligés de porter les Hobbits qui mourraient presque de froid.

-Gandalf, nous n'y arriverons pas ! La montagne le refuse, rebroussons chemin ! Supplia la jeune femme.

-Hors de question ! Nous passerons.

Elle s'arrêta. Il avait peur, peur de passer par le dernier passage : les Mines. Cela était compréhensible après tout, le danger était bel et bien réel en cet endroit lugubre. Mais elle craignait qu'ils n'aient guère le choix.

Le souffle de l'air se fit étrange. Il tourbillonnait bien plus que d'ordinaire.

-J'entends une voix obscure dans l'air …

-Non, ce n'est pas une voix. Le Caradhras nous demande une dernière fois de reculer.

Aux paroles de l'elfe, tous avaient pensé à Saroumane. Mais Harmonie savait, elle avait déjà entendu cette voix. La voix de la montagne. La paroi gronda. Harmonie recula et s'accroupit, les Hommes lâchèrent leurs précieux fardeaux et Gandalf et Legolas essayaient de ne pas se faire emporter. Une couche de neige se détacha du flanc de la montagne et descendit vers eux à une vitesse vertigineuse. La jeune femme eut tout juste le temps de plaquer le Porteur et son jardinier contre la paroi pour limiter les dégâts.

Le vent s'était calmé, la neige avait cessé de tomber et le chemin du col était à présent inaccessible. Petit à petit la Communauté sortit du manteau neigeux. Deux des semi-hommes furent sortis par un ours … un ours noir et particulièrement terrifiant. Mais les deux Hobbits ne quittèrent pas cette fourrure chaude. Il disparut cependant, laissant place à une lourde cape grise.

Harmonie escalada l'amoncellement de neige et s'approcha de Gandalf :

-Tu veux bien arrêter de contrarier le Caradhras maintenant ? Il nous a laissé en vie une fois. Mais pas une deuxième si nous continuons !

Il l'a jaugea un instant. Voulait-elle sa mort à présent ? Mais une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu brillait dans ses yeux. Avait-elle peur de cet endroit, elle aussi ? Il secoua la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il y aille. S'il devait braver la montagne, il le ferait.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, personne n'y survivra Gandalf !

-Passons par la Trouée du Rohan, passons par ma cité ! Dit Boromir.

-Si on ne peut pas passer au dessus, passons sous la montagne ! Objecta Gimli.

-Gandalf … supplia la demoiselle.

-Laissons le Porteur de l'Anneau décider.

Plus aucune parole ne fut échangée. Toute la Communauté était tournée vers Frodon qui les regardait un à un. Il fut même surprit de voir une lueur de peur flotter dans le regard ambré d'Harmonie. Il espérait prendre la bonne décision.

-Nous passerons par les Mines.

Harmonie soupira, résignée. S'il fallait y passer, elle y passerait. Même si elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il s'y terrait.


	4. Chapter 4

La descente s'était faite plus rapidement et plus facilement que la montée. Tous étaient ravis de retrouver un semblant de chaleur. Harmonie avait récupéré sa cape quand l'air s'était réchauffé. Elle marchait en tête, en compagnie de Gandalf, dans la plaine.

-Je sais ce qu'il te fait peur là-bas !

Le vieux magicien sourit doucement. Elle regardait un point, droit devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de l'homme où se reflétaient probablement la même peur qui la tenaillait. Elle se dirigeait presque automatiquement en direction des Mines.

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-Question d'habitude et d'observation Gandalf. Mais laisser le Porteur décider n'était pas forcément un bon choix ! Mais le Caradhras aurait eu raison de nous si tu ne l'avais pas fait.

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Silence brisait par les remarques de Gimli sur l'hospitalité des Nains. Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire la demoiselle. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais les Nains n'étaient pas les seuls à faire preuve d'une belle hospitalité !

-Connais-tu réellement le problème Gandalf ? Ce qu'il y a au fond de ces mines …

-Tu les connais mieux que moi il me semble.

-Merci de me le rappeler, très aimable.

Il sourit. Harmonie était devenue blasée avec les années. Cela inquiétait le magicien. Après tout, il l'avait connu plus enjouée. Mais cela remontait à plusieurs années, presque des siècles. Peut-être était-elle finalement lassée de la vie qu'elle menait. Depuis le début de cette aventure, principalement, ses yeux s'étaient voilés. Il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir ce que cela signifiait, mais il savait qu'elle avait entreprit un voyage pour essayer de trouver ou retrouver quelque chose. Mais il ne savait encore quoi.

-Quand tu as raconté la légende, était-ce volontaire d'en tronquer la fin ?

Quand le vieil homme baissa les yeux, il rencontra le regard empli de curiosité de son amie.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas signalé que l'Être Neutre pouvait devenir mortel s'il s'entichait de quelqu'un ou qu'il prenait part dans les guerres qu'il est censé surveiller.

-Vraiment, je ne savais pas !

Un fin sourire fleurit sur les lèvres d'Harmonie. Ce magicien se fichait d'elle royalement et y prenait plaisir de surcroît ! Elle secoua la tête. Il était vraiment un ami. Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire. Cela eut pour effet de faire tourner toutes les têtes vers eux et arrêter toutes les conversations. Au moins, cela les avait détendus tous les deux. Et ils en avaient bien besoin.

La nuit était tombée quand ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la Moria. L'eau trouble au pied de la montagne n'inspirait pas Harmonie. Aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, aucune eau ne devait être ici, malgré le détournement de la rivière. Ce n'était pas tant l'eau qu'elle craignait, mais plutôt ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Un mauvais pressentiment lui étreignait dans le coeur.

Elle s'approcha de Gandalf qui expliquait à leurs comparses que la porte ne se dévoilait qu'en reflétant la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. La jeune femme était toujours un peu plus confiante en étant proche du magicien. Il essaya plusieurs mot de passe avant qu'elle ne parle :

-Le mot de passe n'a jamais changé ! C'est _''Mellon''._

Ses yeux fauves étaient restés fixés sur la porte de pierre. Les Nains et les Elfes avaient réellement fait du bon travail. Il était dommage qu'ils soient en discorde à présent. Tous la regardèrent avec les regards ahuris. Elle n'y prêta cependant pas attention et entra dans la mine.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et la raidit. Elle s'arrêta net. Une odeur des plus désagréable lui parvenait. Les autres s'avancèrent sans y prêter attention. Quand Gandalf utilisa sa magie pour faire un peu de lumière, tous eurent un mouvement de recul. Des corps, de gobelins et principalement de Nains gisaient là.

La Moria avait toujours été la propriété des Gobelins et ceux-ci ne cessaient de le faire savoir à grand fracas.

Les divers compagnons étouffèrent des cris de peur et voulurent se précipiter vers la sortie. Harmonie s'interposa malgré tout, récoltant plusieurs regards noirs et pour certains effrayés.

-Harmonie, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! Essaya le magicien.

-Sortir est plus dangereux encore !

La demoiselle sursauta violemment en sentant un tentacule s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Son corps s'abattit lourdement au sol avant d'être traîné vers l'élément liquide. Elle étouffa un juron en se retrouvant suspendue à quelques mètres du sol.

L'eau lui avait semblait bizarre dès leur arrivée. À présent, elle savait pourquoi : un gardien veillait jalousement sur l'entrée de la mine. L'animal sortit enfin la tête de l'eau, lui révélant d'impressionnante rangées de dents et des yeux globuleux.

Les yeux de Harmonie se firent glacials. Être prisonnière n'était pas dans ses habitudes et elle détestait cela. Sans prêter une grande attention à son entourage, elle sortit une dague de sa besace en ôtant sa cape. Cela lui laissa le temps de se redresser et de planter la lame dans l'appendice gênant. Une fois encore, son corps tomba lourdement dans l'eau.

Alors que sa vision se faisait trouble par le choc, elle sentit qu'on essayait de la sortir de l'eau. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Un bruit assourdissant la fit revenir totalement à elle. À genoux dans l'obscurité, elle essayait de faire le tri de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait ressenti autant de chose en quelques minutes.

Quand la lumière vint de nouveau, Harmonie rencontra le regard du futur intendant du Gondor. Celui-ci rougit et s'éloigna promptement. Elle sourit légèrement en se relevant. Elle dut assurer à ses compagnons que tout allait bien avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route.

Un nouveau frisson la parcourut. Pour la première fois, elle avait eu peur. Et étrangement, elle savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'elle ressentirait cet étrange sentiment.

-Tu pourrais peut-être ranger ce poignard à présent.

La demoiselle sursauta presque. Son regard doré rencontra celui du magicien. Elle baissa les yeux et aperçut sa petite lame. Elle l'avait presque oubliée. Elle l'essuya minutieusement et la rangea dans sa besace. À ce moment, Harmonie regrettait d'avoir dû se séparer de sa cape. Le froid commençait à s'immiscer sous ses vêtements.

-Ce guetteur n'était pas là avant.

Le son clair de la voix de leur compagne résonna dans la noir de la Moria. Elle ôta une mèche de son visage avant d'ajouter :

-Les choses ont bien changé.

Cette phrase laissa un étrange silence parmi eux. Tous semblaient se taire afin d'honorer un quelconque passé glorieux. Mais tous, sauf Gandalf, la regardaient avec un air suspicieux. Elle n'était pas … normale. Harmonie semblait savoir bien des choses et des choses anciennes.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence total. Le plus important était de traverser la Moria, et sans se faire remarquer plus que possible. Ils atteignirent bientôt un escalier presque vertical. Il était si haut que personne n'en voyait encore le bout. Harmonie fut encore la première à s'y engager. Elle disparut d'ailleurs bien vite de leur vue.

Seule dans le noir, la demoiselle regardait l'avancer laborieuse de ses compagnons. Seul l'écho de leur avancée lui parvenait. Le reste du silence lui était fort agréable. Même si cela n'y semblait pas, elle aimait la solitude. Elle pouvait alors penser en toute tranquillité.

Cependant, sa solitude ne dura pas. Un mouvement furtif encore loin des escaliers, en contrebas, avait attiré son attention. Deux yeux globuleux et pâles se levèrent vers elle.

-Toi aussi tu as bien changé. Cela est dommage. Tu ne le méritais pas. Personne ne le méritait !

Elle ferma les yeux. Cette Anneau avait déjà fait beaucoup de perte. Tout cela pour le Pouvoir. Harmonie ne comprenait pas. Personne ne devrait autant souhaiter avoir un grand Pouvoir. Cela était, généralement, synonyme de folie.

-Tu as été long pour monter Gandalf. Te ferais-tu vieux ?

Le regard noir qui lui répondit fit ricaner la demoiselle. Ils s'avancèrent vers trois chemins. Gandalf resta interdit en signalant qu'il ne se souvenait plus du chemin. Il s'assit alors, essayant de se remémorer. Le reste de la Communauté s'était éloignée pour le laisser songer en paix.

-Tu ne veux pas m'aider je suppose ? Demanda à tout hasard le magicien à son amie.

-Non, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis venue et j'ai aussi besoin de me reposer.

Le vieil homme la regarda en coin. Se moquait-elle de lui ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que tu n'aie utilisé que tes jambes pour monter.

-Cela mon cher, tu ne le saura jamais.

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit leurs compagnons. Bien sûr, il avait raison, mais elle ne l'aurait pas admit. Elle bifurqua cependant pour rallier le bord de la falaise. Agenouillée au bord, elle fouilla rapidement la pénombre du regard, rencontrant celui de la créature qui les suivait. Le Porteur de l'Anneau aperçut aussi le mouvement de la créature et le rapporta au magicien. Cela ne changerait pas grand chose pour le moment.

Un flash blanc éblouit la Communauté quelques instants. Tous craignirent une attaque, mais une petite colombe se contenta de voler au dessus de leur tête et de ricaner.

-Tu l'as encore ?

La voix incrédule du mage gris fit se retourner la demoiselle. Elle hocha la tête avec un air de profond désespoir. Cette colombe était un médaillon à la base. Mais Gandalf l'avait rendu magique afin de taquiner un peu son amie. Cette-dernière ne s'en séparait pas, malgré le grand agacement qu'elle pouvait parfois ressentir face à la création du vieil homme. Ses compagnons poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en apprenant que le volatile était juste à Harmonie.

-Harmonie, Harmonie, Harmonie, …

Un grondement sortit de la gorge de la jeune femme et l'oiseau se posa instantanément et redevint le médaillon en argent. Harmonie le récupéra. Elle devait un moyen de le faire taire. Là, il n'avait rien dit de compromettant, mais cela ne durerait peut-être pas.

Après quelques temps, Gandalf finit par rappeler la Communauté. Il n'avait pas trouvé le chemin, mais le chemin qui descendait ne lui inspirait pas confiance et celui du milieu tournait et n'était donc plus orienté vers l'Est. Ils prirent donc le chemin de droite. Harmonie fit partie des premiers à avancer. Elle disparaissait régulièrement dans l'ombre avant de revenir.

Ils débouchèrent, après plusieurs heures de marche, dans une salle. Elle était percée seulement d'une fenêtre vers l'extérieur. Faiblement éclairée, Harmonie n'hésita pas à s'avancer. L'air se renouvelait un petit peu ici. Toutes fois, elle se tendit. Un son sourd lui parvenait. Elle se tourna, essayant de savoir d'où il venait. Tous la regardèrent un moment avant de tendre l'oreille aussi. Un tambour. Un roulement de tambour leur parvenait. Ils n'en étaient pas très rassurés. Harmonie et Gandalf craignaient ce son, même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi.

Le son s'interrompit, mais le coeur de la demoiselle continuait d'exprimer sa peur par un rythme presque effréné. Le magicien décida de s'arrêter quelques heures. Son amie prit la première garde. Il n'y en aurait sûrement pas d'autre.

Seule, assise non loin de ses compères, gardait un oeil sur les environs. Si elle avait été seule, le Caradhras l'aurait probablement laissé passer. Il était devenu lunatique, mais rarement avec elle. Il essayait juste de ne pas laisser passer les gens qui voulaient aller vers l'Est. D'une certaine manière, il essayait de les protéger.

-Tu ne dormiras pas alors ?

La petite colombe était revenue, dans un flash plus discret. Harmonie l'avait laissée faire. Sa compagnie était bonne, quand elle n'était pas excitée pour un rien. Le petit oiseau vint se percher sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse, attendant sa réponse. La demoiselle finit par dire :

-Non. Je ne pourrais pas de toutes manières.

-Tu sais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ici. L'extérieur me manque.

-Oui, moi aussi.

Le silence se fit, laissant le temps aux autres de s'éveiller. Ils continuèrent, principalement en silence. Ils parvinrent alors à une salle. Trois portes étaient présentes, deux autres fermées et celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Hormis les quelques squelettes de Nains, une tombe trônait au centre de la pièce. Alors que certains murmuraient quelques prières, Harmonie pencha respectueusement la tête en tant qu'adieu.

Ses sens restèrent tout de même aux aguets. Les tambours de la veille l'avaient passablement inquiétée. Les gobelins et autres orques avaient communiqué leur présence en ces lieux et les représailles n'allaient pas tarder à venir.

Ses yeux d'or parcoururent encore la pièce. L'une des deux autres portes était condamnée. La dernière menait vers les profondeurs.

Alors que Gandalf achevait la lecture d'un manuscrit nain qui relatait des derniers événements, les tambours se firent à nouveau entendre. La colombe qui était encore là disparue en un flash. Le petit animal reflétait les sentiments de tous. La peur les gagnait tous.

L'homme du Gondor ferma les portes. Les bruits de pas rythmé des habitants de la Moria retentirent à leurs oreilles. Tous se préparaient au combat à venir. Et personne ne savait qui en sortirait vivant. Les Hobbits se camouflaient derrière le magicien, les épées tiraient. Gimli montait sur la tombe de son cousin, Aragorn et Legolas bandaient leurs arcs et le Gondorien se préparait à faire face. Harmonie ramena ses cheveux en arrière et tira l'une de ses épées. Elle utiliserait l'autre seulement si elle en avait besoin.

-Ils arrivent.

Personne n'approuva ou protesta. Il était trop tard. Les coups tambourinaient déjà à la porte, cherchant à l'ouvrir malgré la barricade. Les haches empêchant leur entrée n'allaient pas tarder à rendre l'âme. La jeune femme ferma son visage. Les premières flèches décochèrent, les portes s'ouvrirent. Les créatures entrèrent. L'heure sonna.

Presque avec sérénité, la demoiselle s'avança vers les êtres humanoïdes. Le premier d'entre eux s'approcha, désireux d'en finir avec ces étrangers. Avant qu'il n'est pu lever son arme contre elle, Harmonie avait abattu la sienne. Elle passa le cadavre. Aux suivants.

La vague se déversa, autour d'elle et sur elle. Parant, esquivant, attaquant, tuant. Harmonie effectuait une danse dont elle était la seule maîtresse et dont personne ne survivait. L'expérience parlait d'elle-même, et aucune blessure n'était encore visible sur son corps fin. Elle vint achever un ennemi qui occupait le Gondorien. Un nouvel attaquant vint sur elle. Elle le para et sortit sa dague, parant un autre assaillant à sa gauche. Elle les renvoya, tournoya et les trancha. La femme ne prit pas la peine de les achever, ils se vidaient de leur sang et étaient incapable d'attaquer à nouveau.

Harmonie s'arrêta. Le calme se fit peu à peu dans la pièce. Les cadavres jonchaient le sol, et la Communauté était dans l'attente d'une nouvelle attaque. Les derniers gobelins s'étaient retirés avec un rire mauvais. Le sol trembla. Quelque chose approchait et était assez gros.

-Allons-y. Il arrive et je ne veux pas être là quand il sera là.

Gandalf hocha la tête. Il prit la tête de la Compagnie et ouvrit la porte menant vers les profondeurs. Personne n'était venu par là. Tous s'y engagèrent, Harmonie en fin de file. Le magicien bloqua la porte par quelque sortilège afin de leur donner plus de temps. Il ordonna également :

-Guidez les Aragorn. Les épées ne vous seront d'aucun secours ici.

L'Homme ne dit rien, et avança, entraînant les autres dans son sillage. Harmonie ne suivit pas et se dirigea vers un escalier brisé. Elle jaugea le vide à ses pieds et sauta. Les cris des Hobbits lui parvinrent mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, Gandalf les rejoignait.

Dans l'obscurité de la mine, l'oiseau de nuit passa inaperçu. La communauté avançait encore dans le long escalier. Le cri de l'animal les firent sursauter. Jetant des regards autour d'eux, ils ne le virent pas.

Le rapace s'approcha plutôt des hauteurs où des archers s'étaient postés. Le cri du prédateur les fit aussi sursauter et ils essayèrent de l'abattre, ne prêtant plus attention aux étrangers, mais à cet étrange oiseau.

Il voleta près d'eux, attrapant un arc et tirant la créature dans l'abîme. Plusieurs se laissèrent prendre.

Le rapace se resta pas bien longtemps, ressentant l'oppressante présence de la créature d'ombre.

-Courez ! Il arrive.

Des regards étranges parvinrent à Harmonie. Elle haussa les épaules sans relever. Elle s'en fichait à ce moment. Elle voulait juste sortir de cette mine. Les gobelins s'en prenaient à nouveau à eux. La demoiselle jeta un regard en arrière. L'ombre et le feu semblaient se rassembler en une créature cauchemardesque. La jeune femme s'avança sur le pont à la suite des autres, prenant garde à ne pas tomber. La passerelle n'admettait aucun faux pas.

Le mauvais pressentiment grandit brusquement en elle. Elle se retourna. Gandalf brandissait son bâton et son épée face à la créature démoniaque. La créature, le Balrog, ne voulait pas vraiment avancer sur le pont, craignant à la fois la lumière du magicien et la fragilité de l'aqueduc.

-Vous ne passerez pas !

La voix forte de l'homme emplit l'air, faisant presque reculer la créature d'ombre. Le mage gris augmenta la lumière et fit reculer le Balrog. Ce-dernier abattit son épée de ténèbres sur celle de Gandalf. Elle explosa. Le Balrog furieux fit un pas vers sa victime, presque trop confiant sur la victoire à venir. La magie du magicien l'avait cependant fragilisée et la passerelle céda sous le poids du montre, s'effondrant dans l'abîme.

Confiant de sa victoire, Gandalf se tourna vers ses amis. Harmonie fit un pas vers lui, hésitante. Son mauvais pressentiment ne s'était pas envolé avec la réussite de son ami.

Le fouet du Balrog claqua, remontant à la surface et s'entourant autour de la cheville du vieil homme. Alors que ce dernier se rattraper au bord du précipice, son amie se précipita vers lui. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant qu'il ne murmure de le lâcher. Harmonie secoua la tête. Personne ne bougeait derrière eux.

Le magicien demanda une nouvelle fois à la demoiselle de le lâcher. Elle refusa à nouveau. Il relâcha sa prise sur le bord du pont et menaça d'entraîner Harmonie dans sa chute. Elle glissa doucement, raffermissant sa prise sur le bras du mage.

Comme si le temps avait reprit ses droits, Aragorn se précipita sur sa compagne. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la tira en arrière, espérant aussi récupérer son vieil ami. Il se sentit partir en arrière. Harmonie avait lâché l'homme. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle se relevait, la tête basse, le regard sombre. Ses larmes n'étaient pas visibles, mais bien présente.

-Tu as intérêt à le tuer.

Ses mots tombèrent dans les ténèbres. Destinés à Gandalf. L'Homme se releva aussi et entraîna la demoiselle par le bras. Ils devaient partir avant de se faire atteindre par les traits des créatures de la Moria.


End file.
